Taylor Jefferson
About Taylor Taylor Jefferson is born in Japan. Her parents are both from England. Taylor is 16 years old. She's quite popular on school and also with the boys. Pretty much boys try to impress her to get a little chance with her. But she isn't impressed that easy. Taylor loves to sport and is also good at it. People say she has to become an athlete, but she doesn't want it. Most of the people don't understand it, but Taylor say that she wants to keep Sports as a hobby, and not as an obligation. Taylor is the best of her class in sports. Taylor loves to sport, especially gymnastics. She also plays a bit of soccer and many other sports. Background Taylor is born and raised in Japan. Her parents just moved to Japan for their jobs while Taylor's mother was pregnant of Taylor. Half a year after Taylor's birth, her parents died in an accident. Taylor was brought to an adoptionfamily and got their surname, Kuroni. Because she was half a year old, she doesn't know anything about her real parents and she also doesn't know she got adopted. With an age of 5, Taylor started to sport, starting with gymnastics. She really liked it and continued sporting. Also on school she liked the sporting much. From then on she started to sport a lot, even outside alone she was sporting. Appearance Taylor has brown hair, that falls until the middle of her back if she has it loose, and purple eyes. She's skinny and has a nice appearance; she looks really friendly. Taylor wear most of the time a jeans or a skirt and a shirt, with bare shoulders most of the time. She always wears a bracelet around her left wrist. Personality Taylor is a friendly girl who's quite populair on school, but she's not acting like other girls because of that popularity. Taylor is a very sportive girl with a lot of guts. She'll go through fire for her friends or other people. She forgives people pretty fast, but it depends on what they've done. Taylor likes to laugh and to have fun, so she hangs out with her friends pretty much. Hissatsus Because Taylor is a sportive girl, she also plays soccer. And for soccer she also got a few hissatsus. Taylor plays as a forward. Shooting star: A shot that is made high in the sky. Someone helps Taylor to get that high. With a turn backwards she kicks the ball while she's upside down in the sky. The ball gets shoot with much power and speed, causing it looks like a shooting star with a white light stream behind it. Dragon soul: Taylor stands still for a moment with closed eyes. Her eyes glow on the moment she opens them and a strong wind starts blowing. An aura appears around Taylor and it looks like a spirit of a dragon comes out of her body. Her surroundings get dark and the ball starts glowing in the same color as her eyes, the aura and the dragon; light purple. The ball goes up until the height of Taylor's chest. The spirit of the dragon goes in the ball. Taylor kicks the ball with a turn to the right and a volley. At the last moment, before the shoot reaches the goal, the dragon appears again before the keeper's eyes. Creator Elizabeth110 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Related